Built-in-self-test (BIST) is an important tool for testing memories (including finding/diagnosing and repairing defects within those memories). As more memory is integrated into chips, thorough BIST test and repair is a requirement in order to ensure reasonable product quality/reliability levels. To improve BIST quality, oftentimes more test patterns are run as part of a manufacturing test. But, total test time can take many millions of cycles when all test patterns are included. This is extremely time consuming.
In addition, logic power measurements in BIST are prone to error due to different logic placement and metal routing on each design. Further, typical power measurements for high volume production do not account for dynamic power on chips, even though dynamic power can take up the majority of total power in modern chips.